


Double Time

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve conspires with Johnny Storm to give Tony a double surprise for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=31161092#t31161092): (paraphrased) Steve invites Johnny Storm for a threesome with Tony for Tony's birthday to give him the thrill of having the two of them (nearly identical sexy beasts that they are).

There were few purer guilty pleasures than managing to surprise Tony so much he actually was rendered speechless.

But when confronted with his naked boyfriend sucking face with his virtual twin, well. Speech took a distant backseat to ogling, leering, and possibly drooling.

Johnny made an amused sound in Steve's mouth and pressed a thumbs-up into his hand in triumph.

\--

"Wait." Johnny held up his hands and closed his eyes for a second. "Just hang on."

Steve shut his mouth, his nerves eating at him, and waited anxiously for Johnny to say something. Anything. Even if it was to tell him to get lost. It _was_ a pretty big favor he was asking, and while yeah, Johnny and him and Tony had gotten pretty chummy the last few years, this had the potential to get very awkward at the next movie night if it turned out this was not how Johnny rolled.

(At least, that was how Tony always put it, "Oh yeah, Johnny totally rolls like that," every time Johnny turned the flirting up to Tony-esque levels. Steve had hoped he'd read the longing in his doppelganger's eyes right.)

"I just want to savor this moment. I want to remember this forever, the day Steve Rogers invited me to a threesome with Tony Stark. I want to have this day dipped in bronze and strawberry-flavored lube and put in a lit trophy case."

Steve couldn't help it, he burst out laughing while Johnny opened his eyes and grinned.

"Does Tony know yet?" Johnny asked.

"I thought I'd make it a surprise," Steve said diffidently.

"Sweet zombie Jeebus, you are the best goddamn boyfriend on the planet," Johnny breathed. "Where? When? Soon? Wanna practice? Plan? Plot?"

Steve tried to control his laughing enough that he could get something coherent out. "Tomorrow. His birthday's tomorrow."

"Why the hell didn't you say that sooner?"

"Because you're not known for your patience, Storm. If I'd have told you last week you probably would have set the bed on fire before we actually got going."

Johnny opened his mouth to object, then checked himself and nodded. "Yeah... good call."

\--

Tony stretched luxuriously in the shower, enjoying the pleasant warm spray for another minute before flipping off the faucets and getting himself dry. He would have liked to share the shower with Steve, but Steve had been insistent on Tony going in alone. Which, in Steve-speak meant, "I'm getting your birthday present ready." There'd been the year that Steve had taken them both to a vintage car expo that had nearly been the cause of him buying a whole new car collection, the year Steve had set up a small, very personal art gallery of drawings he'd done of him and Tony together, and then there'd been last year where Steve had been waiting in bed decorated in little more than a few ribbons and some choice toys...

Tony had long decided that Steve's birthday ideas were better than any of his previous parties by a factor of at least a hundred. 

He mentally flipped that over to a factor of at least a thousand when he walked out of the bathroom to see naked Steve making out with… naked Steve. He stopped dead, jaw dropping, brain clicking on empty trying to figure out what was going on. For several long, glorious minutes he just took in the gorgeous sight of the Steve-on-Steve action before their hands started to go from just clutching at shoulders and hips to delving into X-rated territory.

“Steve?” Tony managed finally, his throat dry.

Steve One looked up, and once Tony had seen him and Steve Two without the shock of boyfriend-squared pornography to distract him, he could see Steve Two wasn’t quite as built as Steve One. Still no weakling, but Steve One’s muscles could have been used for an anatomy lecture. Steve Two looked at him with a smirk of unholy proportions and let a flame dance on the end of one finger.

Johnny Storm. _Dear sweet holy God._

Steve and Johnny went back to sucking on each other’s faces, giving Tony one hell of a show. He felt himself being pulled towards the bed (totally not against his will, mind you), barely blinking so as not to miss a second of what was basically watching his boyfriend make out with himself. Well, a sassier version of himself, to judge by the way Johnny (was it Johnny…? Survey said yes) let his hands do downright filthy things to Steve’s body. Steve wasn’t a prude, oh no, Johnny was just more… Well, he was subtle as Tony about some things. Tony wondered if Johnny had to think about Steve’s proposal, or if he’d even let Steve finish the sentence.

 _“You had me at threesome.”_ Tony could hear Johnny saying that easily. 

“Happy birthday, Tony,” Steve said, once he’d come up for air. There were words Tony was supposed to be saying, he was sure of it.

“I think he’s stunned. Totally helpless,” Johnny said, and _damn_. He sounded just like Steve too, how had he never noticed that? “I guess we’re just gonna have to keep this party going ourselves.”

Johnny turned back to Steve to pick up where they’d left off, and Steve smiled at Tony in satisfied triumph as he returned to using his tongue to map Johnny’s tonsils. Johnny just leaned into it, moaning, and ran his hands down Steve’s back to tip him onto the bed. Steve let himself go down, which gave Tony a most excellent view of everything as they writhed together, hips moving together, breath panting, Steve starting to go the most gorgeous shade of red…

“Hey,” Tony breathed, finally managing to get a word out. Both of them stopped at once, blond heads popping up, nearly identical wicked grins on their faces. Tony swallowed and found his voice. “Is this just a show or do you accept audience participation?”

For an answer, both of them pounced on him, his robe being unwound and flung off by one, and then the other pulling him down between them.

And, ok, fuck, he couldn’t tell them apart with just a glance, not when they were roaming all over him, ducking in and out of his field of vision, which could have gotten pretty awkward, but it _so_ helped that Johnny was fever-hot and dry, while Steve was cooler and slick with sweat.

“Tony,” Steve (Steve, right? Yes, Steve) breathed in his ear as he tipped Tony’s head to the side to kiss and suck at sensitive spots on his neck and shoulders. “How’re you liking your present?”

“Best birthday ever,” Tony said. He might have gasped that last word, because a super-hot pair of lips (in both sense of the word) went trailing down his clavicle, and then made a bee-line for his nipple, making Tony buck into that beautiful heat.

“What’re we gonna do with him, Steve? I’m kinda winging things here,” Johnny said, his voice muffled by Tony’s chest. His hands slid across Tony’s ribs and then back to circle around the arc reactor before sliding down onto his stomach.

“Anything we want. Unless Tony gets his voice back,” Steve teased gently.

“Voice is overrated. Just keep going,” Tony said, getting his own hands up to touch both men, and _damn._ Johnny’s hair was a little shorter, but Steve’s was all mussed from the making out, and if it hadn’t been for the body heat thing, Tony might have been in trouble because they were so close… It was like that time with the December twins, but way, way better.

“I thought he’d be snarkier in bed,” Johnny said.

“His brain isn’t getting too much blood right now. Still in shock,” Steve said with mock-solemnity, and reached over for the bottle on the nightstand. 

“Gotta bring him out of it,” Johnny said, grinning as took it from Steve and spread lube generously on his fingers. 

“You say something about ‘inserting a probe,’ Matchstick, and I’m making you sit there and watch the rest of the night,” Tony said, shaking his head to get his mind working.

“Oh, good, I thought we’d broken you, and that woulda been hard to explain to Reed,” Johnny said, and reached down to gently rub at Tony’s hole with slick, hot fingers. Steve grinned against Tony’s neck as he chased after Johnny’s touch, clearly loving to see this from another angle. Tony let himself go, moaning and spreading his legs so Johnny could have plenty of access, enjoying the view of Steve holding him while Johnny’s fingers slowly disappeared inside of him.

“A little more, he can take it,” Steve instructed. “Crook your fingers a little… higher… _There_ ,” he said as Tony suddenly arched, moaning as Steve talked Johnny through finding his sweet spot.

“You’re fucking pretty, Stark,” Johnny said, running his other hand down Tony’s thighs, thumb digging into the muscle. He was biting his lip and occasionally bringing his hand down to his own erection, red and so hot Tony could feel the heat of it against his skin.

“He’s more than that,” Steve said, his hands running up and down Tony’s sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“What else we gonna do?” Johnny asked. “We’ve gotta make this memorable, right?” 

Tony had a few dozen suggestions, but right now he was dying of curiosity to see what Steve had in that devious mind of his.

“We could double-team him,” Steve said matter-of-factly, and _whoa_ , that got Tony’s attention and right quick. Johnny’s too, from the way his fingers stilled and his jaw dropped open.

“You might be seriously overestimating my capacity, Steve,” Tony said, stupidly hot and turned on and with three fingers up his ass (and Johnny’s heat felt incredible, mustn’t forget that), but hey, this was a big deal. He snorted to himself. _Big deal._ Tony leaned over to get lube on his hands and then contorted enough that he could get Steve in one hand and Johnny in another. And that was a whole new fantasy right there, but he did have a point to make. “Because you, sir, are hung.” He gave Steve a squeeze and a few root-to-tip strokes, admiring the way he leaned into Tony’s touch. “And you Johnny… well, you two were twins in another life.” Another squeeze from his other hand, more strokes along Johnny’s cock, and really, if he had to whip out a tape measure, the margin of difference would be virtually nonexistent. 

“How about,” Steve breathed, leaning forward, “we start with me and see how you feel. I want to feel what you do when Johnny’s mouth is on you when I’m inside you.”

“Fucking hell.” Johnny took his hand out of Tony’s ass, knocked his hand away from his cock, and sat back on his heels for several seconds. “Shit, nearly lost it.”

Steve grinned, shifted Tony effortlessly (which never failed to be a turn-on, Jesus), lined himself up and pushed in. Fuck, maybe Tony should be feeling used, but he really couldn’t bring himself to feel the tiniest bit bad when Steve’s cock was splitting him open and Johnny Storm was watching him come apart with this _intent_ in his eyes that promised nothing but the filthiest things for all of them. Steve stretching him, giving it to him so deep and hard, feeling every inch of him had always been good, but with Johnny’s eyes on him…

“You two need to make porn,” Johnny said. “Like, a million porn videos. I’d buy them all.”

“Why make it when you can be part of it?” Steve said with really faultless logic, and changed his angle enough that Tony gasped and put his hand back to fist in Steve’s hair.

“Yeah,” Johnny breathed, and leaned forward to close his mouth around the end of Tony’s cock. Tony jumped when he felt that hot, hot mouth sucking on him, and Steve cursed (oh fuck, he was cursing in _French_ , was Steve trying to kill him?) when Tony squeezed him hard.

“Stay still,” Steve warned, and tightened his grip so Tony couldn’t get away from Johnny’s relentless mouth, couldn’t push back against Steve’s cock, had to just hang there and take it. The thick, deep stretch inside him, Johnny’s heat with those gorgeous lips around his dick… Tony felt himself racing for the edge faster and faster every second. Steve just rolled his hips gently as Johnny went to town, those hands practically branding Tony’s thighs as he took him deep and held him there. And swallowed. Steve twisted a little at the same time, and Tony felt his control crumble as he shot down Johnny’s throat, sweet and hot and making him see stars.

Steve slowly fucked him through the aftershocks, loose and easy, body radiating satisfaction, then crooked his finger at Johnny as he sat up on his heels. “Get your fingers in here. Come on, Johnny, I gotta feel you too.”

“Been hiding that naughty side, haven’t you-!” Tony started out teasing Steve in a lazy voice, but abruptly shut his mouth when Johnny shuffled closer and rubbed a lubed finger where Steve and Tony were joined. A new chain of sparks erupted along his spine, and Tony laid his head back as Johnny slowly pushed a digit in, the heat making his already-lax muscles open up even more. For a second it was too much, then ok, then Steve moved again and Johnny thrust just a little, and Tony was starting to get a new addiction.

“Yeah, ok,” he breathed, and his voice hitched when Johnny added another finger. Steve groaned in his ear, his hands restless on Tony’s body. Oh God, he _needed_ this, he needed Steve in him and Johnny was right there with his gorgeous face and he needed _more._

“Fuck,” Johnny whispered. “You two…”

“Kiss,” Tony said, eyes fluttering open. “Just… distract me a little. Storm, don’t you fucking stop.”

Another finger and two pairs of lips descended on him in a sloppy, three-way kiss that ended up with lips and noses all bumping together in a messy, confusing, glorious pile-up.

“More,” Tony got out between having Johnny’s tongue in his mouth and Steve’s lips under his jaw. Another finger slid alongside Steve, the heat better and better as his body got used to the stretch. He didn’t even have to ask for the fourth one because Steve made a noise in the back of his throat that sent the hot brand of Johnny’s cock hard against Tony’s thigh and fuck it they _all_ needed Johnny to be even closer.

Tony spread his legs even more, eyes rolling back as he felt an interested twitch from his cock, because apparently having two identically hot boyfriends in his bed had quartered his refractory period. Either that or his body had just thrown away all the rules to enjoy what was happening. 

“Tony?” Even through the beautiful stretch and heat, Tony could see Johnny debating between using his fingers to start the second round of this party or going straight for the triple word score.

“Tagging you in, Storm,” Tony said, everyone breathing each other’s air. “Double Jeopardy. Double your money. Double your pleasure _and_ your fun.” 

“More like triple,” Johnny laughed, easing his fingers out as Steve lay down, taking Tony with him to give Johnny room to work. “Oh yeah… Guys, you _really_ need to think about doing porn.”

“JARVIS is recording from about ten different angles. Now shut up and fuck us,” Tony snapped. Steve broke out laughing, jostling Tony in all kinds of pleasant ways, and Johnny crawled over them both, his heat making them sweat and slide together. Steve pulled out just a little as Johnny lined himself up, pushed…

All the air rushed out of Tony’s lungs as Johnny slowly (oh fuck it burned, it burned so good, it _hurt_ , it was catching Tony’s mind on _fire_ ) slid alongside Steve. Johnny was actually shaking with holding back, and Tony was wonder where the hell he’d gotten the control until he saw Steve had gotten one massive paw wrapped around Johnny’s hip, slowing his entry.

“Tony, how the hell do you deal with this guy? He’s some kind of sex guru wrapped in that whole ‘boy next door’ persona,” Johnny asked, sounding as wrecked as Tony felt. He groaned as he finally got as deep as he could, arms trembling as Tony weakly clenched around the two cocks inside him.

“Making up for lost time, Johnny,” Steve said and leaned up to kiss Johnny over Tony’s shoulder, a view gorgeous enough to distract Tony from wanting to expire from beautiful throb he could feel in his ass. Steve’s strong pulse against Johnny’s hot length was conspiring to drive him insane, and he was pretty sure he started babbling absolute nonsense when they started moving. Oh God, they were hitting spots Tony hadn’t known he had, and Steve’s hands were on him and Johnny was doing illegal things to his mouth, and his cock was up against Johnny’s abs, and Steve was reaching up to molest Johnny _right in front of Tony’s eyes_ and…

Johnny got almost unbearably hot when he came, head down to take advantage of every touch Tony and Steve were giving him. The hot pulse inside Tony felt almost volcanic, and Steve’s strangled cry heralded him clutching them both hard enough to bruise as he came. Tony was limp as a rag doll between them, his second orgasm rolling over him with double the power of the first.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Johnny said, kissing Tony and Steve in quick succession, enough of a distraction to pull out before Tony could remember how to wince.

“M-Mutual,” Tony said, stumbling a little over the marvelous intricacies of speech while enjoying an afterglow that could have been tapped to create world peace. “Steve? Best idea. Ever. Johnny? You’re now in my awesome book.”

“Love you,” Steve whispered in his ear, pulling out so Tony could lay flat. Flat was good. Flat might be all he was good for for the rest of the day. Or week. Or month.

Johnny laid there a while, breathing, smiling vaguely up at the ceiling, and started to roll over towards where his clothes were. Only to find his hand trapped by Steve. Tony followed his meaning and nodded in approval.

“Going somewhere?” Steve asked mildly.

Johnny looked towards the door and flicked his eyes back down at Tony. And shrugged hopefully.

“Got no plans,” he admitted.

“Then stay,” Steve said, pulling him back close enough to touch.

“Gotta plan next time,” Tony said, his voice sounding remarkably firm even with his eyes mostly closed. “I think I’m gonna sit back and direct this afternoon’s live show. And the time after that will probably involve a cinematographer and lightning and… well, I guess we don’t need special effects or stunt guys, but we might need a playbook. JARVIS, make a note and schedule a time.”

Johnny’s grin was actually audible, and Tony knew Steve had an almost identical expression on his face. He opened his eyes to watch the mirror images of joy above his head and found the strength to pull them down beside him. Two hands tangled across his body, one hot, one strong, and Tony just relaxed into their embrace as they pulled all three of them together.


End file.
